Advice
by charmed4eva112
Summary: While in the hospital getting his shoulder fixed, Sam meets Kurt and gives him some advice. Pre SamKurt, post 2.03


**Summary: **_While in the hospital getting his shoulder fixed, Sam meets Kurt and gives him some advice. Pre SamKurt, post 2.03_

**Author's Note: **_I had this idea ever since last night. It won't have any romance in it, but it may hint at it. I just thought that because both were at the hospital, they may or may not have run into each other. _

Hospitals had never been his favourite place.

It wasn't like Sam had a lot of experience with hospitals. There was that time when he was seven and broke his arm, and also when he was ten when his grandmother passed away in the hospital, but other than that, he tended to avoid hospitals.

It took a good two hours before Sam's shoulder was tended to, and even then, they wanted to make sure nothing else was broken, so he spent another hour and a half, so when he finally got released to go home with his parents, it was already past ten.

"I'm going to get something from the vending machines," Sam told his parents quickly, who nodded and told him to meet them by the car. Sam shuffled along the floor in search for the vending machines. To be honest, he wasn't really hungry, but he wasn't ready to go home yet. That meant going straight to bed and he would also have to face that homework he didn't finish yet. Then again, he could use the excuse of being in the hospital to get out of it. It already took him twice as long to do homework anyways, and since he had about an hour and a half worth of homework, he wouldn't have finished until later that night anyways.

Smiling a bit, he turned the corner and bumped straight into someone. He winced a bit as his shoulder jolted but the teenager he bumped into seemed to be distracted himself.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Sam apologized as the teenager just shrugged. He looked upset, and the only reasoning Sam could figure out was that somebody in his family was in the hospital. With another look, he recognized the boy as Kurt Hummel, apparent residential 'queer' (hey, Karofsky said it, not him) and member of Gay Club (again, Karofsky).

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked, seeing the boy's red eyes and tearstained face. He hadn't seen that look since his grandmother passed away. Kurt looked up at Sam for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't even know you, so why should I tell you about my problems?" he asked softly, but it wasn't of spite or anger; it was just of sadness. Sam thought about it before shrugging.

"I find that talking to a stranger can help more than a friend, depending on the situation. Sometimes, a fresh opinion without any judgements can help open up a lot of doors," Sam tried. He found the answer lame, but apparently, Kurt didn't because he just nodded silently and led Sam to the chairs in the waiting room. As soon as the two sat down, Kurt took a deep breath, as if trying to regain it or something.

"My dad's in the hospital for a heart attack and is currently in a coma," Kurt started off and Sam immediately felt a pang of sadness. He couldn't even imagine what he was going through.

"I'm so sorry," Sam whispered quietly and Kurt gave a small nod in acknowledgement before continuing.

"He's the only thing I have left of a family. Dad didn't have any siblings and my grandparents live farther away, and my mom died when I was six, so it's really just my dad and me. I can't lose him," Kurt continued. Sam sat by and listened patiently, feeling sorry for the boy. Whatever bad and mean things that the football team had told him about Kurt were dwindling away. None of them knew Kurt, and Sam felt bad that he listened to the team and judged Kurt so harshly. He seemed to be really going through a rough patch (which, now that Sam thought of, was probably why the football team was laying off the slushies this week).

"I honestly don't know what to tell you because anything I say will probably turn out wrong. I can't say that he'll pull through and everything will be fine, because we can't know if he will. I won't ask God for him to help because I don't believe in God, and I also can't help wake him up. But I can tell you that he's fighting to survive and also to come back to you, because what person wouldn't want to live? Well, obviously suicidal people," Sam started before Kurt gave him a weird look. Sam cleared his throat before continuing. "I bet that he loves you, and he would do anything for you, which means he is going to try to come back to you. Depending on brain activity or body functions or something that I heard about in science class, if he's strong enough, you'll get your dad back. You just have to believe and tell yourself that he will come back."

Kurt listened with intensity and at the end of his speech, Sam was afraid that he said something wrong. He was never that great with words, or with comforting people. When his grandmother died, he tried to cheer people up by making jokes. Let's just say he wouldn't be doing that again, especially not at the funeral. But just as Sam was about to apologize for butting in like that, Kurt spoke.

"Thank you for saying that. I really needed to hear something like that, even if it wasn't completely thought out. I've been hearing a lot of 'I'm sorry about your dad' and 'He'll be in our prayers' and stuff like that, so hearing that he loves me and is fighting for me is a really nice thing to say," Kurt said and he smiled a little bit which made Sam feel better about himself. He actually did something right for once.

"Well, I know how repetitive all of that can get, so I wanted to try something new. My grandmother died six years ago and that was all I heard for the first few months after her death," Sam explained. Kurt looked a little apologetic.

"Oh, I'm-"Kurt started to say before Sam interrupted.

"-you're sorry? Seriously, I know it's meant to be a caring thing but I don't get it. You shouldn't be sorry for not knowing, and you shouldn't be sorry for bringing it up, because you wouldn't have known in the first place. I know people don't know what to say after they're told that somebody in their family has died, but- I don't know, I just get a little bugged at that response. Besides, I wasn't that close with my grandmother," Sam explained. At Kurt's curious gaze, Sam added, "Sorry, I tend to ramble sometimes." Kurt nodded a bit before looking at Sam further.

"I would ask why you're at the hospital but judging by the sling, I guess that you have a dislocated shoulder," Kurt said before Sam nodded, sighing a bit.

"Yeah, dislocated shoulder by playing football, courtesy of some football brute. I want to blame Finn Hudson for changing the play, but honestly, it was a good idea and it wasn't completely his fault," Sam said. Recognition flickered in Kurt's eyes.

"You're the new quarterback- Sam?" Kurt enquired as Sam nodded.

"Well, ex quarterback. I won't be able to play until my shoulder completely heals, which apparently won't be for another four weeks," Sam explained. Suddenly, he glanced at his watch and stood up. "Sorry, I gotta go. My parents are waiting for me, probably wondering where I am."

Kurt stood with Sam and unexpectedly, gave him a light hug. A bit surprised, it took Sam a second to hug the smaller boy back. He knew that comfort was also important in this type of situation, and sometimes, words didn't even have to be said. A few moments later, Sam broke the hug and gave Kurt a small smile.

"I guess I'll see you around. Kurt, right?" Sam asked. When the boy nodded, he shot a small smile at him once more. "Again, I hope your dad wakes up," he added before leaving Kurt, a smile on his face. Meeting Kurt had been interesting, and Sam wouldn't mind if he became friends with Kurt. He seemed really cool, and he just hoped that they would become friends. Maybe he should give Glee Club another try.

**Ok, so that's the end. Thoughts? I might write some more KurtSam oneshots, if you guys want them of course. **


End file.
